


All it takes is a little push...

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domaro playing matchmakers, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are in love but they don't know it, count on Mike to open their eyes.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	All it takes is a little push...

Three light knocks on the glass door pulled Rafael from his concentration.

"Counselor."

Rafael looked up from his desk to find Carisi in the doorway of his office for the third time this week. The young detective was coming to work with him. He had offered to help him in a case that had many ramifications. Having already worked with the younger man in this manner, he had accepted his help. Usually so noisy and talkative, Carisi was able to work silently for hours on end in an efficient manner.

It was a win-win situation because it allowed Carisi to validate his internship during his last year at Fordham.

"Carisi."

After briefing him on the progress of the case, they went to work while sipping the coffees Sonny brought, as always.

An hour of work later, Sonny cleared his throat before speaking,

"Hm," he began, "would you like to go out for a bite to eat somewhere afterwards?"

If Rafael was surprised by the young detective's straightforward attitude, he did everything he could not to show it. Carisi continued, "It's my treat, to thank you for your help."

He felt a slight disappointment which he refused to acknowledge when he heard the reason why the young man had invited him.

"I'll only come if we make it half and half, after all Carisi, you help me just as much if not more."

Sonny made a slight pout but agreed with Rafael's condition and they went to dinner after finishing their work. 

What was an occasion became a habit. It had been going on for a few weeks now, 2-3 times a week Sonny would come and help him. Sometimes it was Rafael who would pick him up when he came out of court. The colleague relationship turned into a friend relationship. Sonny slowly but surely dismantled Rafael's misconceptions about him. Even their colleagues were no longer surprised to see the glow in Rafael's eyes when Sonny entered the room where he was or to see the broad smile that lit up Sonny's face when he saw Rafael arrive. If the two men were blind to what was developing between them, it was not the case for those around them. Among them, a certain detective had decided to give a little push to destiny.

It was Christmas Eve, Rafael heard a knock at his office door and looked up to see that it was Sergeant Dodds who was in his doorway. 

"Sergeant Dodds?"

"Good evening, Counselor," he said as he sat in a chair in front of Rafael's desk."May I speak to you?" Dodds asked. 

"Go on."

"Even if it is something a little personal?"

"I will see when you'll ask."

"Well. I'm not going to beat around the bush, you've gotten close to Sonny lately, haven't you?"

Rafael's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes it's right."

"Forgive my bluntness, but do you know - hum, do you know if Sonny has anyone in his life or if anyone has eyes for him?"

Rafael had noticed, totally by chance the closeness that there was between the sergeant and Sonny.

"I don't think so."

Dodds studied Rafael for a long time.

"I see," he continued undaunted. "Then, there's nothing to stop me from getting closer to him?"

Rafael, feeling a cold sensation overwhelming him, replied, however, without seeming disturbed, "You don't need to ask me. I'm not his father."

Dodds nodded. "very well. It's just - I thought maybe..." he paused, watching Rafael's closed expression.

"Maybe?" Rafael asked with a composure he was far from feeling.

Dodds smiled softly, looking down. "Forgive me. I had assumed that, perhaps, you ..."

Rafael let out a bitter laugh, unaware of how his heart leapt at these words. "Sergeant," he murmured in a dark tone. "I assure you, the coast is clear."

"Though, I felt like I saw something in your eyes when I was in his presence. As if - but no, if you assure me that it is not like that, I'll believe you."

Sergeant Dodds was right on the mark, there was no denying it.

"It's not like that," Rafael said bluntly.

Rafael got up and stood in front of the window, looking out at the horizon as if he was looking for something he couldn't name.

But Dodds was not ready to let go.

"So you won't mind," he continued, staring at Rafael, "if Sonny doesn't come as often as he used to? That his face no longer lights up when you enter the room? When the little jokes between you no longer exist?"

Rafael heard the words, but he couldn't understand them.

"When he no longer turns to you for advice or approval? These things, they will no longer matter to you?"

Rafael considered this life without Sonny, and he had no words to express the sadness that awakened in him, the impression of a bottomless pit.

Dodds continued, his voice being a mere whisper. "Because, counselor, I saw something in Sonny's eyes too, and that is only for you. You may not be in love with each other, but I believe there is love between you." He stood up to leave, turning to Rafael, "I'm going to ask you one more time," he said. "Is there anyone who can claim Sonny's affection?"

Rafael stood up slowly, his determination evident in the look he gave Dodds. "Yes, there is." He felt relieved to confess it and admit it out loud for the first time.

Dodds nodded knowingly. "Then he should know."

____

Nick, happy to have finished his work, put on his coat, grabbed his things and headed out of the precinct. As he walked past the break room, he saw two shadows and wanted to see who was still there. Through the yawn of the door, he saw Sonny who was standing silently in front of the window as Rafael snuck up behind Sonny and hugged him from behind, smiling tenderly when the young man turned around in surprise. Then Rafael stepped aside and took something from his pocket and presented it to Sonny. Sonny opened the box and his eyes glowed with pleasure at what he found inside, and his whole face lit up as he leaned over to Rafael and after giving him a light kiss said, "Merry Christmas, Rafael." Before hugging him.

They stayed like that until Sonny walked away as if he wanted to leave. Then Nick saw Rafael grabbing Sonny's hand to retain him and Sonny letting himself be drawn into a new embrace before stepping back and deeply embracing Rafael.

Nick thought that looking more would be voyeurism and gently closed the door behind him before leaving the precinct. He didn't know what had happened, but he was happy that the two men had opened their eyes, they deserved to be happy on this Christmas night.

Nick arrived at his apartment and found Mike lying on the couch with his legs crossed and a waiting expression on his face.

"Mike," he began, a clever gleam in his eyes. "What exactly did you say to Rafael?"

Dodds shrugged and gave him a little smile. "I just showed him what he might miss if Sonny transferred his affections to someone else."

Nick approached Mike, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Well, whatever you said worked."

He sat down next to Mike, letting his arm wrap around his shoulders and pull Mike towards him. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Mike whispered in his ear, "How about now I show you what I might miss if you didn't love me."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Sarah for the beta <3


End file.
